Affectionate Puppy
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Set during episode 03x03 - When Kuroko called out that he believed in Kise, it really was the only motivation the blonde needed to accomplish anything, because no fangirl that Haizaki may have taken from him mattered, as long as he had his Kurokocchi. Kise/Kuroko slash


KnB || KiseKuro || KnB || KiseKuro || Affectionate Puppy || KiseKuro || KnB || KiseKuro || KnB

Title: Affectionate Puppy – The One He Believed In

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket

KnB Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, Kise is a loyal puppy who waits, Kagami ships it

Main Pairing: KiseKuro

Kuroko no Basket Characters: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryota, Nigou, Kagami Taiga, Haizaki Shougo

Summary: No girl mattered, no title mattered. All that mattered to Kise was that Kuroko believed in him. All that mattered to Kise was Kuroko. Not even Haizaki could take that away from him.

Because episode 03x03 included one of my favorite scenes in the whole series! ;)

**Affectionate Puppy**

_The One He Believed In_

Things had started far before this moment. This moment being Kise's game against Haizaki.

But it had started back in middle school, back when Kise had first seen Haizaki, first lost against Haizaki. No, not really. It had started back when Kurokocchi had proven his worth to Kise. There was no one with a bigger heart than Tetsuya, no one who loved basketball more than the petite bluenette. And that was maybe one of the things Ryota loved most about Tetsuya. Tetsuya was devoted to this sport so much, his heart bled for it and when Ryota saw Tetsuya play, Ryota's heart bled too. There was nothing more enchanting than watching his Kurokocchi play with all his heart.

Soon after joining the first string, Kise knew he had lost his heart to Kuroko.

Seeing all those ridiculously strong players and in the middle of them Kuroko, who when it came to strength didn't stand a chance, but still he played with more devotion than all of them together. Well, the only one who would have come close to Kuroko in that department would have been Aomine, at least at the beginning of things. Which was probably why Kise had chosen him as his idol. He held both the strength to play and the uncrushable love for the sport.

And even though Kise idolized Aomine, his heart belonged to Kuroko.

Tetsuya knew that. Of course he did, Kise had told him so. Often even. But when Ryota had first confessed his feelings to Tetsuya, the bluenette had declined, had told him that he wasn't ready for such a thing. That he liked Kise, but that the blonde was too hyperactive and intense for Kuroko to picture having a relationship with him. Always painfully blunt.

But as blunt as Kuroko was, as determined was Kise.

He never stopped loving Kuroko, he kept persuading the bluenette. Out of all his former teammates, Kuroko was the only one he had wished to have on his team – the only one he had even asked for it.

Apparently, Kuroko was very good at denying Kise.

And Kise was good at not letting that stop him. He kept going, kept training and becoming stronger. Perhaps if he could show Kuroko that deep down he still had the spark and love for basketball, perhaps then Kuroko would reconsider. Kise could change, had changed into something unrecognizable even for himself, and now it was time to change back. So _this_ was important to him. He had to win this game against Haizaki, because he _needed_ to face Kuroko in the Winter Cup. He needed to make it, he needed to prove that he was better. Worthy, even.

But maybe he wasn't. He wasn't better or worthy. He was at his end and Haizaki's taunting words weren't helping. Was this it? Would he lose here, humiliated in front of everyone – in front of Kurokocchi – and see Haizaki facing Kuroko and Kagami in the next round.

"I believe in you, Kise-kun!"

All of a sudden, Kise felt a surge of energy course through his body. In the sudden silence of the hall, Kuroko's voice seemed to ring even louder. And this was all he needed. His Kurokocchi was believing in him. Taking a deep breath, he straightened and glared at Hazaki, telling him about how unimportant that one girl had been, because it was the first thing that came to his mind. What did some stalkerish fangirl matter, compared to his Kurokocchi? And Haizaki could never take him away from Kise. With that confidence, Kise took Haizaki on full-force.

/break\

"You do", accused Kagami softly as the game ended.

"Mh?", asked Kuroko as the two of them lingered behind some.

"You do believe in Kise", stated Kagami, throwing a look at Kuroko.

"I do", nodded Tetsuya, frowning a little as he was confused. "I believe in all my old teammates."

"No. No, something about Kise is different", corrected the redhead, raising one eyebrow. "You _believe_ in him. In a different way. You should go to him, celebrate his victory with him."

"That is-", started Tetsuya wide-eyed, the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, don't give me that crap", huffed Kagami and rolled his eyes. "Or I'll have the coach on you."

Kuroko frowned at the threat. Aida was more than eager to set Kuroko up, he wasn't sure why, but she seemed convinced he was the 'cutest thing ever'. The thought of her pushing him toward Kise was mildly horrifying. Not that he needed the push. Gathering his bag, Kuroko walked toward the dressing room of the Kaijo team. He leaned against the wall and waited until the last member of the team left. Well, the last aside from Kise. Waiting another five minutes, Kuroko entered. Kise was laying flat on one of the benches, probably trying to catch his breath.

"Congratulations, Kise-kun", whispered Kuroko softly as he sat down opposite Kise.

"Kurokocchi!", exclaimed Kise and rolled over, offering Tetsuya a bright smile.

"Do you... remember our conversation in Teiko?", asked Kuroko.

It wasn't hard for Kise to know which one Kuroko meant, because it was all that had been on Kise's mind all day. "Yes. You said I was too much for you. But that doesn't matter, I can wait."

"I think... you may have waited long enough", offered the bluenette, biting his lip.

"...What?", asked the blonde, holding his breath as he slowly sat up.

"I was lonely for a long time. Teiko was the first time I made friends", started Kuroko, opening his bag and taking Nigou out to put him on his lap. "You were... a lot to take on. But I think by now, I have some experience with overly affectionate puppies and hyperactive teammates."

Nigou yelped in agreement and jumped from Kuroko over to Kise and started licking the blonde's face. Kise grinned a little, lifting the blue-eyed dog up so he could look into those eyes that looked as loyal and kind as Kuroko's. Looking past the puppy, he saw the real Kuroko.

"What are you talking about, Kurokocchi?", asked Kise slowly. "Because I've been waiting for this for a long time and if you don't mean what I've been dreaming about-"

"I meant what I said", interrupted Kuroko and stood. "You're an intense personality, Kise-kun. For someone who barely had social contact at all, you are far too much. But... actually, I think Seirin and you would get along quite well. I think... I'm willing to give it a try."

"Give it a try...?", repeated Kise slowly, still reluctant.

"Give you a try", clarified Kuroko and stepped up to Kise. "If that is still something you would like. You... do amaze me. The way you changed since our practice match, the way you play now. I'm... proud of you, Kise-kun. And if you still want to be with me, I would give this relationship a try."

Kise's face lit up like the sun and even though he was exhausted and every muscle in his body ached, he still managed to lift Kuroko up by the waist and whirl him around. Kuroko didn't look like he appreciated it, but he still didn't argue. Something about Kise had always drawn Kuroko in. Kise had been so passionate about the sport, so happy and cheerful. At first, his enthusiasm had been far too much for Kuroko. He had never been around many people who talked to him and noticed his presence, much less someone being as touchy-feely as Kise. But being on Seirin had helped Kuroko a lot getting used to those things. And in a way – not that he would say it out loud to Kise – having Nigou had given Kuroko some experience with affectionate and attention-demanding puppies of which Kise had _always_ reminded Kuroko. In a way, Kuroko relished in the attention. It was nice to be the sole center of someone's attention, especially for someone who has always been in the shadows like Kuroko. A shadow needed a light to survive and on the court, that light may be someone like Aomine or Kagami, but in his private life, Kuroko wanted someone who shone as brightly as Kise, who with his golden eyes and happy nature had always been Kuroko's private sun.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!", exclaimed Kise eagerly, smiling brightly up at Kuroko.

"Would you mind putting me down, then?", inquired Kuroko with a deadpan.

"Ah, yes, sorry, Kurokocchi", grinned Kise sheepishly, lowering Kuroko down. "Unwillingly so."

"But now that you put me down, kissing you would be easier", offered Kuroko amused.

"Oh. Oh, then I don't mind putting you down!", chimed the blonde eagerly.

Kuroko rolled his eyes as he reached up, grabbing Kise by the neck and pulling him down into a slow kiss. Kise made a high-pitched, delighted sound at finally feeling those soft lips upon his own. He had felt under pressure this morning, when he knew he would be facing Haizaki today. He had been eager and on a high of adrenaline when Kuroko had cheered him on and when he had _finally_ kicked Haizaki's butt, when his team emerged victoriously and he knew he would get to keep his promise to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi. It was then that he had known this day would be a good one, but standing here, holding Kuroko and kissing him, this day was the best.

"How about you grab your things and we go to your place?", offered Kuroko.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! I don't know if I'm ready for that!", yelped Kise wide-eyed.

"N—Not what you think, hentai!", huffed Kuroko, glaring at Kise. "I thought I could cook for you and you... put your feet up. I know you're injured and I need you fit if I want a fair match between Kaijo and Seirin. Now, can I come with you, or do you want to sleep some?"

"I'd rather spend time with you, Kurokocchi", chimed Kise delighted and picked up their stuff.

Nigou yelped in agreement as he was placed on Kuroko's head. The dog looked oddly pleased with himself. Kuroko followed Kise half-amused as the blonde kept on babbling about one thing or another while having one possessive arm wrapped around Kuroko's waist, smiling brightly at everyone they passed – as though Kuroko was the Winter Cup and any other great trophy that could be won. It was equally flattering and unsettling for Kuroko.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're dating, Ryota-kun", warned Kuroko.

"Say that again", yelped Kise with sparkling eyes.

"That I won't go easy on you?", asked Kuroko confused.

"No! The other thing", huffed Kise. "Besides, _that_ goes without saying."

"...We're dating", concluded Kuroko then, a little amused.

"Mh, that too, but no, I meant the other thing", countered Kise, shaking his head.

"...Ryota-kun", sighed Kuroko, hanging his head a little.

"Yes!", exclaimed Kise delighted, his eyes sparkling and his smile nearly blinding.

"You're strange, Ryota-kun", pointed Kuroko out, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I just can't help it, Kurokocchi, not when it involves you", chimed Kise.

The blonde leaned down to kiss Kuroko, who blushed. "Will you ever stop calling me that, then?"

"Of course", stated Kise casually. "After all, when we're getting married, your name would be Kise Tetsuya, so I obviously wouldn't be able to call you Kurokocchi anymore."

"Ah, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ryota-kun", chided Kuroko, blush darkening.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
